


Unexpected

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of clubbing, Louis Tomlinson woke up with something he hadn’t left home with; a mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve become obsessed with Tomlinshaw. It’s my latest guilty pleasure, so I had to write a story.

**Unexpected**

**(i.)**

This.

The steady thump-thump of the bass line, coursing through his body.

The alcohol flying through his veins.

 _This_ was what Louis Tomlinson had needed.

He had practically begged his best mate Liam to get out of the house, to be his wing man.

Liam who had disappeared minutes after they arrived, not that Louis really paid much notice to that. He wanted to pull tonight, his body thrumming with the need for a random fuck. It had been a while and getting himself off was losing its appeal. Liam tended to ward off guys from him, and perhaps Louis could understand their hesitation. Liam had the air of an Alpha and yet had presented as an Omega; somehow the Alpha-ness showed more when they were in settings such as this.

So yeah, Louis didn’t mind his absence.

He had lost count of the shots of alcohol he had downed his throat since he first walked in. He had a pleasant buzz going on in his head and the guy he was dancing with at the moment was quite fit, and Louis counted this as his first win of the night.

**(ii.)**

Across the packed club, Nick Grimshaw sat with his crazy band of misfits, only half listening to their scattered conversation. His best mate Harry had dragged him along and had somehow managed to weasel Aimee into tagging along.

“Are you even listening Grimmy?” Aimee’s voice called out to him.

Harry’s cheeks dimpled as he smiled, “I doubt it,” Harry drawled, his voice slow and melodic. “What with the way he’s been staring at that hot piece of ass over there.”

Nick gave a strangled gasp and whirled to gape at the smirking Harry. He had not been staring. He hadn’t.

And then again, his face hardened as he watched the bloke’s large hands wrapped around the tiny! waist, maybe he had been staring.

Harry laughed and Nick flipped off and got up from the table, stalking in the tiny man’s general direction. He took in the generous curve of the bloke’s arse, his fingers itching to delve into the perfectly shaped globes. He watched as his hips swayed to the music, beckoning like a siren. He was clearly an Omega but he wasn’t in heat, yet his scent was tantalizing Nick.

Almost to his destination, some giggling girl threw herself into Nick’s arms, pressing her body against his, in a most annoying way. At least it was annoying to Nick, “Sorry, you’re not my type.”

The girl pouted and huffed away, obviously not fast enough because the guy was gone.

Nick shrugged and turned to make his way back to his table, his idiot friends trying not laugh at him, but failing miserably. Nick didn’t care, there was plenty of ass in this place to go around. He tried to ignore the voice in his head, that insisted that he had missed out on the best.

**(iii.)**

Sloppy kisses were being pressed into Louis’ skin and he was thinking about ordering new sex toys. Which was an obvious statement to the fact that this guy was doing absolutely nothing for him. Granted he was way fit, with a body that seemed to be cut from granite, and the face of a model. He had gotten Louis worked up on the dance floor but now it came to finish the deed, he had come up short and had been found lacking.

Louis grunted and tried to shift his position, his back was pressed too hard against the wall. He wouldn’t mind the bruises that would surely Be there come morning, if they had been given while he was being pounded into. As it was, he was getting annoyed and bored. He wanted out and was just about to shove the guy off when he was suddenly sliding down the wall, the disappointing flush of another’s body pressed against him gone, leaving him momentarily cold. There was growling, or maybe not, Louis’ brain was too clouded. Then there was just silence, and Louis opened eyes he had been unaware that they were closed, to see what had happened.

A blurry figure flashed across his vision and then he had hot insistent lips covering his. There was no caution about this kiss, no awkwardness, and Louis almost came in his pants. He always wanted someone to just take control of him, own him.

Teeth nipped at naked flesh, insistent fingers ridding Louis of his pants.

The bluntness of long fingers brushed over his rim, causing Louis to buck his hips, a low hiss escaping his lips. Before Louis could say anything, the fingers were replaced with something wet and warm. Louis screamed out, low and hoarse as the tongue bathed his hole and then finally dipping into it with a sharp jab.

He was eaten out for what seemed like forever when finally the man stood up and Louis barely felt a cool air before the silky bluntness of a cock head pressed against him. The man’s breath hot against his ear as he pushed in, a low growl of, “Mine!” echoing quietly in Louis’ ear. Louis cried out and felt his body shaking, as he came hard, untouched. There was a sharp pain in his neck and then he blacked out, his body slumping limply in the man’s embrace.

**(iv.)**

Nick was quietly freaking out.

This was not how he pictured his night ending.

Aimee was the one who had found him, her joking tone only changing when she noticed the look on Nick’s face. She had immediately gone into protection mode, asking what had happened, listening as Nick had managed to explain what exactly had happened.

Nick had caught scent of the mysterious boy again and followed the scent only to find him in a compromising position with another Alpha. Nick had immediately seen red, the need to get that man of his boy, crashed through him at an alarming intensity. Without even thinking about the consequences, he ripped the man off the blissed out stranger with vicious growls ripping out of his chest.

The man immediately backed off and disappeared, leaving Nick alone with his boy. Maybe later he would worry about how quickly he had deemed the boy his. It would have to be much later, because all that mattered in that moment was being buried balls deep into the arse that had been taunting him all night.

Nick went through the motions as he were watching from someone else’s point of view. The pretty picture that Louis’ hole painted, had Nick’s head spinning and his tongue twitching with the need to taste him.

Before he knew it, he was easing his way into Louis’ warmth, the heat encasing his length with a hit and tight grip. His blood rushed to his ears and little spots dances before his eyes.

_Mine. Mine. **Mine.**_

The mantra was on repeat in his head. He was too far gone for coherent thought. All his mind was telling him that his small man in his arms belonged to him, and that he should claim him. And that’s exactly what he did. He barely registered his actions and only realized its severity as he tasted the metallic flavor of blood on his tongue, the same tongue that instinctively flashed out to sooth and close the wound.

He felt his boy’s orgasm rip through him, heard the raw cry he gave and then he felt he small body slump in his arms. There was nothing Nick could do to stop his impending orgasm and he rode it out, his breath coning in spurts. He too must’ve blanked out because when he came to, Aimee was there and laughing at him.

Since then he had removed himself from the boy’s body and covered him, satisfied that his mark would deter any other suitors should they happen upon the scene unfolding. Aimee was barking into her phone and a few moments later, Harry was there. He had a pretty thing with him, all doe eyed and pink lipped. Nick would’ve taken him for an Alpha, had it not been for the strong odor of the slick between his legs that filled Nick’s nostrils.

The boy’s eyes widened and then he rushed forward, practically shoving Nick out the way. The snarl that let loose from Nick, merely made the young omega stop for a moment, before he turned and completely ignored the agitated alpha. When Nick attempted to move towards the boy, Harry gave a warning growl. Nick gave his friend a shocked look, the curly haired Lothario merely shrugged and grinned.

“What the fuck did you to do him?” the boy snarled, rising to come chest to chest with Nick. Harry stepped forward and held the scruff of his neck, “Easy Liam, now tell us how you know Nick’s new friend.”

Nick watched as Liam’s worried gaze went back to his boy’s prone body, “Louis’s my best mate. I _knew_ we should’ve stayed home,” Liam blubbered, tears forming in his eyes.

_Louis. His boy’s name was Louis._

“He’s mine,” Nick snapped finally, getting right up into Liam’s face.

“What do you mean he’s yours?” Liam’s look of confusion was totally adorable.

Harry was the one who answered the question, Nick already back at Louis’ side. “They’re mated Li.”

Nick ignored Liam’s horrified gasp and his rantings as Louis stirred in his arms.

_**Louis. Louis. Louis.** _

**(v.)**

When Louis opened his eyes all he saw was brown. He blinked his eyes rapidly and tried to raise his head.

“Easy there baby,” Brown Eyes said and Louis immediately stopped his efforts to sit up. He had no idea who this man was and yet he felt the strongest urge to just obey him. He wondered if he had somehow managed to fall and hit his head, it would explain the dull throbbing that assaulted him.

“Lou!” he turned towards the sound of Liam’s frantic voice.

“Li, what’s going on?” he asked turning his body to reach out for his friend. Brown Eyes immediately released him and Liam was there scooping him up. He buried his face into Liam’s warm chest and inhaled the familiar scent, allowing it to calm his frazzled nerves. He could hear the murmurs.of others around them but his senses were honed into only one voice; Brown Eyes.

A very cute boy came over to them and spoke in hushed tones to Liam and Louis took it all in with great interest, especially taking note of the flush that spread over Liam’s cheeks and tapered into the neck of his shirt. Liam replied and then Curly turned and took Brown Eyes and a woman that he had only just noticed out of the room he needed Liam to start talking fast.

******

The club was emptying out and Louis was trying to find Brown Eyes, well or Grimmy, as Liam had informed him. Liam hadn’t said much, only that Louis needed to talk to him. He knew the moment he found him, would know that voice in a storm of voices, and he was about to call out for him when Grimmy spat at his friends, his voice harsh and heated, “I never wanted a mate, much less some twink I fucked in the back of some club!”

_Mate?_

Louis’ hand flew to the spot on his neck that was thrumming wildly and gasped when he felt the tell tale bruise of a mating mark. He was mated? And to this pretentious asshole standing before him? Never mind the stabbing pain he felt at the harsh words. He could feel the saline rising in his eyes and he blinked to clear his vision as he turned to stumble blindly from the area. Liam caught him and asked what had happened, but all Louis was capable of doing was murmuring that he needed to go home.

He hadn’t been too enthused about having a mate without his approval, but he had been willing to try. The rejection of his Alpha was a crushing blow to his already fragile self esteem. When he reached home he stood in the shower until all the hot water was gone and as he stood there, a shivering mess, Liam came and bundled him off to bed, dressing him warmly and tucking the duvet around him. When Liam slid in behind him, cocooning him in a warm embrace, Louis cried himself to sleep. Liam, bless him, held him all night.

**(vi.)**

Two weeks went by and life for Louis went back almost to normal. The only thing that changed about him was, well, everything. He stopped going out and looking for men to pull, partying was down to a minimum and instead of his usual pranking, he spent most of his free time hoked up in his room trying to muffle the sobs that wracked his body.

He had seen Grimmy’s hipster friend Harry quite regularly, since he and Liam decided to take their dating seriously. And it had almost driven Louis crazy last week when Liam went into heat. The flat reeked of sex up to his moment and it disturbed Louis, knowing that his own heat would take over soon. This was the month that he skipped his suppressants and he knew that it would be a doozy of a heat.

He had just finished checking on his sex toy collection, and wandered into the kitchen to find Harry busy at the stove. Louis had been slightly startled, not expecting the younger man at all. He had heard Liam leave earlier and had just assumed that Harry had left with him.

“Hello Louis,” Harry’s deep voice said, a smile evident in his tone.

Louis mustered up what he figured resembled a greeting and went to the fridge to get some juice. He’d have his tea once Harry left. The man in question moved around the kitchen as though he had been there all his life, his smile now turned fully on Louis, “I’m making grilled cheese sandwiches, would you like one?”

There was just something genuine about Harry that Louis couldn’t even dream about being mean to the lad, “Thank you, I could use one.”

Harry nodded and turned back to the stove. Louis found himself itching to ask about his friend, but he fought down the urge, opting to busy himself with making his tea. Turned out he couldn’t function without his tea, and something told him hat he would have to have full functionality of his brain while having this impromptu breakfast with Harry.

When they were settled Harry turned his piercing green gaze on him and Louis swallowed uncomfortably. He coughed and lowered his gaze, trying to focus on the ratio of cheese to bread in his sandwich.

“How come you never come to see Nick?” Harry asked breaking the silence.

Louis started and grabbed his tea to swallow the brew down and clear his throat. “Who’s Nick?”

Harry frowned, “Your mate.”

Louis returned the frown with one of his own, “I thought his name was Grimmy.”

The lines on Harry’s head smoothed out and a cheeky grin replaced he frown, “Oh! It is. His name is Nicholas Grimshaw,” Harry chuckled. “His friends call him Grimmy.”

Louis preferred Nick.

“Oh,” he said, his fingers nervously stripping the bread into little squares.

“You never came to see him, to talk about...” Harry trailed off and looked imploringly at Louis.

“He wasn’t obligated to be my Alpha, it was a bond made by mistake,” Louis said.

“Of course he is, an Alpha is supposed to be the one in control,” Harry said peevishly.

Louis rolled his eyes, “Alphas are prone to make mistakes too, not only us lowly Omegas.”

Harry had the grace to look chastised, “I didn’t mean that. It’s just that he’s in a lot of pain being separated from you.”

And somehow that statement made Louis angry. How very dare Harry? How very dare he? He made it seem as though his precious Nick was he only one feeling the pain from their separation. He acted as though Louis was not broken, because of Nick’s blatant refusal of him.

“I’m sure that Nicholas can’t be bothered by some random twink he just wanted to shag in some sleazy club!” Louis spat angrily. He felt a rush of satisfaction as Harry’s face paled in realization.

“You heard what he said!” it was not a question. “Oh Louis, I’m so sorry.”

To his horror Louis found himself sobbing into his hands, and he cursed himself for being weak in front of the younger man. “I don’t need your fucking pity!”

Harry reached out for him, but Louis jumped away and ran to his bedroom, slamming the door and flipping the lock. He was about to throw himself on the bed when a white hot heat curled in his stomach and nearly knocked him out. Seemed that his little run in with Harry had triggered his heat. He could feel the slick running down his legs and Louis moaned. He slammed his hand against the door and let out a low whine. He heard Harry’s harsh breathing outside the door. His body tightened because of the closeness of an Alpha.

“Fucking Christ,” Harry practically growled through the door. “Louis are you going into heat?”

Louis could only whimper.

He barely registered Harry’s low cursing and then hearing him talking to someone.

“Just come...yours...please?” were the broken words Louis’ lust ridden brain could decipher.

“Louis?” he heard Harry call. Louis opted to delay answering so that he could he steip off his clothes and search for his toys.

“You’re going to be fine,” Harry crooned. Louis wanted him gone; needed him gone.

Louis sank onto the bed, his fingers flipping the cap on the bottle of lube and coating the silicone cock in his hand. when he was satisfied, he chucked the bottle somewhere and positioned the dildo at his opening. He couldn’t spare the time to properly prepare himself, he needed some type of relief. He pressed the flat of his feet into the bed, and shoved the dildo in on an inhale. He was coming almost instantaneously. He gave a cry, as his back arched, allowing the toy to go deeper, brushing up against his prostate.

He massaged the spot slowly, eyes heavy as he watched come dribble out of his cock head. He had read about this particular exercise somewhere, and how it was supposed to keep a person coming without actually having an orgasm. So far, it seemed to be proving correct. A loud thump sounded on the other side of he door, and Louis could swear he heard Nick’s voice. That mere thought sent his hand wild and he was thrusting the toy up against his prostate violently, and coming once again untouched.

Suddenly the door sprang open and Louis’ eyes sprang open to meet Nick’s wild eyes. Louis whined as his body started vibrating with its need for its Alpha. His hand flopped around on the bed, his fingers making grabby motions.

“Nick,” he breathed, his chest heaving, rapidly.

“You’re in heat.”

Louis snorted, or thought he did anyway, “Thank you Captain Obvious.”

Nick didn’t seem capable of finding the humour in that and Louis dismissed it in his mind as he could feel his cock fattening up again. He wished Nick would stop talking and just shag his brains out, making him come again and again as he emptied his knot in Louis. Louis keened and scrambled to his knees, his back facing towards Nick, his curvaceous arse tilted in the air and Nick could see the toy buried deep inside the pink tinged of his arsehole.

A growl ripped through the air and then Nick was there, batting away Louis’ hands and started thrusting the toy in and out of Louis’ tightly wound body. Louis was thrashing his head from side to side as Nick fucked him with the big toy. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and still Louis pressed back, silently begging for more. Nick did not disappoint.

Louis lost count of how many times he came before Nick ripped the toy out of him to replace it with his hard length, slamming all the way in and stilling his hips giving both him and Louis to adjust for their varying reasons. When Louis wailed and pressed back against Nick, Nick pulled back and started fucking into Louis at a startling speed. When Louis’ come dripped out of him in the form of a watery substance, Nick changed positions and had Louis riding him.

“Want to see your face when you ride my knot,” Nick’s voice was deep and wrecked.

Louis shuddered and flopped into Nick’s chest, he could feel the beginning of Nick’s knot around his rim. He slammed down on Nick’s cock, screaming loudly as Nick lost it, sending waves and waves of warm come into his channel. Louis continued riding Nick’s pulsating cock, lifting his gaze to Nick’s as he felt another orgasm building up inside him.

“You’re beautiful,” Nick said, pulling Louis’ head down so he could lick at his.lips.

“Don’t say that,” Louis replied softly.

“But it’s true,” Nick frowned and then gasped as Louis squirmed above him. The sensation caused Louis to envelope his cock in a flurry of squeezes from his come filled hole. As Nick continued to empty himself into Louis, he searched the boy’s pleasantly tired face.

“You didn’t come to see me,” he said and he did not miss the way Louis’ body tensed up.

“I’m just a random twink you wanted to fuck,” Louis said, his voice muffled by Nick’s neck and the other man had to strain to hear what Louis was saying.

“Oh fuck!” Nicked breathed. “I didn’t mean any of that baby. I was just upset with myself and lashing out.”

“I hurt so much,” Louis’ breath hitched as a broken sob slipped out. “You didn’t want me.”

“I’m sorry that you felt that way,” Nick crooned as he peppered kisses all over Louis’ face. “But I want you very much. I missed you.”

Louis felt his heart race at Nick’s words but he still cautioned himself not to fall for his sweet word so easily. “You don’t know me. You missed the idea of me, but you can’t miss something you never had or knew.”

Warm floods of come were still filling him up and Louis watched as a myriad of emotions flickered across Nick’s face and the man struggled to find words. Louis commended him on his valiant efforts to focus on something other than sexual sensations. His eyes roamed over his mate’s face and realized that he had never even been kissed by this man.

“I’m going to kiss you,” he announced and leaned over and did just that.

**(vii.)**

Nick wanted to just tell Louis how wrong he was, and how much he did miss him, but instead he found his lips being caressed with the softest pair of lips he ever had the pleasure of tasting. It was like falling into the soft grasses of spring, the remnants of the tea he drank, still lingering on Louis' tongue.

“I didn’t mean to bite you without permission,” was what he finally said, tearing his mouth from Louis’.

Louis shook his head, “Maybe it was fate.”

“Maybe,” the corner of Nick’s mouth twitched.

Louis smiled down at him and something inside Nick sputtered to life. If it were indeed fate that intervened, he was forever grateful. Never before had he thought he deserved someone like Louis. He was younger and simply gorgeous, and would probably never have initially gone for someone like him. Still, the way Louis’ body responded to his, even though most of it was probably caused by their bonding; but the attraction had always been present, had been strong from the moment Nick laid eyes on him.

“We have plenty of time to figure it out,” Nick said finally feeling his knot subsiding.

Louis nodded, his expression thoughtful, “At least I have plenty of time, you, on the other hand are practically living on borrowed time. How old are you anyway, forty?”

Nick’s mouth dropped open and his narrowed his eyes as Louis tried valiantly to keep his peals of laughter at bay.

“You little shit!” Nick said pulling Louis down to bite into his neck just below the mark he had made a few weeks back, the mark that was fading. As Nick’s teeth brushed over the spot, Louis’ eyes fluttered close and a low moan snaked out.

“Would you let me mark you again? With your consent this time?” Nick asked and he was scared. Yes the mating bond was irreversible but knowing that his mate truly didn’t want him, would be a crushing feeling.

Louis’ blue gaze met his, “Does it really matter?”

_It mattered._

“I want to do this right,” Nick nuzzled behind Louis’ ear.

Louis snorted, “Then we’re definitely doing something wrong.”

Nick shrugged, “I’ve never been one to follow rules.”

Louis chuckled and nestled against Nick’s chest, “What are these things of which you speak?”

Nick bopped his nose against Louis’, “I’m not sorry I marked you. You’re perfect.”

“Am I, really?” Louis’ voice was shy and timid.

“Yes and you’re mine.”

That earned him a slap, “I belong to me! I will not be one of those sniveling Omegas who cower at your every word and fulfill your every whim,” Louis said raising a perfectly arched brow.

Nick grimaced and rubbed at his stinging chest, “Christ, you’re a spit fire.”

Louis huffed and resumed lying on Nick’s chest, “And don’t you forget it.”

“I’m hungry,” Louis announced. “Make me something.”

“I can’t cook,” Nick grinned.

“I’m divorcing you!” Louis cried sitting up.

Nick yawned and rolled his eyes, “Have to be married first for that to happen.”

“Whatever,” Louis said, “I’m going to call Harry, he can cook.”

Nick growled.and in a quick flurry of movements he had Louis pinned under him, “I’ll order something. Harry can fuck off.”

The thought of another Alpha near his mate did not sit well with him.

Louis snickered, quite enjoying Nick’s jealousy.

“I expect to be wooed,” he said. “And there will be no more sex until then.”

“After your heat, there’ll be no more sex,” Nick said as he bit tiny love bites into Louis’ neck around the mark.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his arse back against the heaviness he could feel around Nick’s groin. Without preamble Nick shoved his entire length into Louis, seeing stars as he did so. There were no complaints from the omega as Nick built up a rhythm; blue clashed with brown and Nick couldn't help but to imagine Louis’ belly stretched from carrying his pups.

“You’re gonna be one sexy mummy,” he gritted as Louis pressed his heels against his backside, drawing Nick impossibly closer.

Louis blinked up at him, his tiny hand wrapped around his cock, pumping lazily, “Already you’re thinking about ruining my figure, fucking bastard!”

Nick laughed and later marveled at the fact that they could have an actual conversation while he was slamming into the younger man who was coming apart beneath him.

**(viii.)**

Louis was nervous and he was driving Liam more insane than ever.

"Louis if you don't calm down, I  _will_ punch you," Liam said from between gritted teeth.

Louis was getting ready to go to Nick's parents for dinner; their official dinner as a couple and he was freaking out. 

They had been dating for almost a year and both of them decided that it was time enough. 

"What if they hate me?" Louis asked, the stress evident in his voice. 

Liam rolled his eyes, "No one could hate you Lou." 

"You're my best mate," Louis fretted. "You  _have_ to say that." 

"Actually I don't," Liam said with a smirk. "I really think you're a little shit and Nick could do much worse." 

"Fuck off," Louis said moving swiftly to twist one of Liam's nipples. 

"See!" Liam cried batting away Louis' hand and cringing. "You're a twat. They'll love you." 

"Nick's a twat too," Louis said, and it was true. The two of them had the most unconventional relationship Liam had ever witnessed. They both found their joy in seeing who could out rank the other with who was meaner. It was amazing to see and more disturbing when they both got so lost in it that anyone else ceased to exist. Their arguments were phenomenal and the things they called each other had Liam's own heart aching in his chest, but it worked for them. 

Thing about it was, that Nick and Louis could be mean to each other, but if anyone ever dared say something remotely offensive about either one of them all hell broke lose. 

Louis became a snarling mess if anyone  _dared_ to insult  _his_ Nick, and one time when they were all out at some random party, an Alpha tried to hit Louis for being rude and Nick almost decapitated the man. They were perfectly suited for each other.

By the time Nick arrived, Louis was no better and Nick took one look at him and burst out laughing. 

"I hate you," Louis said even as he was burrowing his way into Nick's arms. 

Nick kissed the top of his head and ruffled his fringe affectionately, "And I love you." 

It wasn't the first time he had said it, but it never failed to make Louis' heart rate spike and a goofy smile to come over his features. 

"You really don't have much choice," Louis murmured against Nick's shirt. 

"For Pete's sake," Liam huffed from his spot on the couch. "Could you two saps just get out?" 

Nick turned his amused gaze to Liam, "Sure mate, and as soon as we leave Harry's going to come over and coo over your pretty brown eyes and the muscles that he loves to take his time licking." 

Louis threw his head back and cackled as Liam flushed brilliantly. 

"I hate you both," Liam said although there was a hint of a smile on his lips. He couldn't care less what they thought about him and Harry, he was in love and that's all that mattered. 

**

Dinner went off without a hitch, Nick’s family adored Louis and Louis laughed as Nick pouted.

“My own mother,” Nick grumbled as they all sat in the living room having tea, Louis snuggled into his lap. “My own blood betrayed me.”

Louis leaned in and pecked his lips lovingly, “What can I say?” he grinned. “I’m perfect.”

Nick snapped his teeth playfully and pressed a kiss into he back of Louis’ neck, “Perfect dickhead.”

“Nicholas!” his mother cried, leaning over to slap the back of his head. “That is no way to talk to the mother of my future grandchildren!”

Nick pouted, “We’re not giving you any, you evil woman.”

He got another slap for his troubles, two in fact.

“Rude!” Louis said. “I want puppies!”

Nick groaned and rolled his eyes, trying to look even the slightest bit put out, but the grin on his face showed his true feelijgs. He was glad that his family readily accepted Louis into their fold, and he was glad Louis was happy.

“You make me so happy,” he whispered into the younger man’s ear.

Louis beamed, “I love you.”

The two shared a kiss, momentarily forgetting where they were, until the sound of someone clearing their throat made them separate. Louis buried his face in the crook of Nick’s shoulder, mortified that he had all but mauled Nick in front of his parents. Nick, he smug asshole merely shrugged and grinned at his parents.

“One would think I raised a barbarian,” his mother clucked. “Honestly Nicholas, stop trying to embarrass my darling Louis.”

Nick fretted all the way back to his flat and Louis curled up in the seat, a soft smile on his face.

“Look at it this way,” he tried to sooth Nick’s bruised ego. “My mum and sisters will absolutely love you more than they do me.”

Nick looked over at him, “You really think so?”

And Louis, after seeing the expectant look on his face, lied. “Of course.”

The smile he received was worth it though, and he reached over and entangled his fingers with Nick’s long ones. This man, with his hipster ways and stupid curly quiff, was his Alpha.

_His._

And he loved him.

******

And when he stood at the altar two years later, Nick in front of him, eyes swimming with unshed tears, Louis thought back to that night when he received an unauthorized mating mark. It had led to them embarking on a scary road together, never knowing what to expect, but neither of them not brave enough to give up. Both too stubborn to accept or admit defeat.

They fought and bickered more than they loved sometimes, but always as hard. They were times Louis’ insecurities surfaced and Nick beat them back into remission with loving words and tender touches.

Their words dug into their skin, the barbed edges cutting deep. Fights that tread the borderline of manically quiet and terribly violent. The making up was delicious, both of them baring the tell-tale lines from bared claws. Skin bruised in various hues of purple, pink, and red. Bodies aching so badly, they would have to spend days recovering.

There were sweet moments, moonlight picnics, walks on the beach, a surprise meal that usually ended in disaster, but it was the thought that counted. Times when they were so closely wrapped in each other, it was hard to tell them apart; sickeningly sweet.

Louis smiled as the priest’s voice told Nick that he could ‘kiss his bride’. Their kiss was as it always was, wild and so full of passion it was almost feral. Nick breaking away from Louis’ lips to sink his teeth into the swollen flesh around the mating mark. Louis keened and shoved at Nick’s shoulders. 

“Behave,” he whispered. “Our parents are three feet away!”

They were married. Nick was his  _husband._

Unable to resist another kiss, Louis ran his fingers through his husband’s curls. And even though it hadn’t been a fairy tale union, and had sprung up on them quite unexpectedly, Louis felt as if he had gotten his fairy tale ending.

  
  
  
  
_** The End. ** _   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings, but I hope at least someone enjoyed this.


End file.
